Cosmic collision
by Natters
Summary: Part 1: Jack takes Sam to watch the collision of Comet Tempel 1 with NASA's Deep Impact probe. Part 2: Ba'als Blunder.
1. Cosmic collision

Cosmic collision

A/N: Good luck on July 13th Discovery.

Rating: T

Summary: Jack takes Sam to watch the Deep Impact probe on the Prometheus

Spoilers: Season 9. Jack's the Head of Home-world Security, Sam's assigned to Area 51

Pairing: J/S

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I am making no money out of doing this. Etc. The scientific data in this story is as factual as possible. The song is "Counting your blessings" sung by Bing Crosby in "White Christmas" - The best Xmas movie ever! Stargate SG-1 and the Simpson's also don't belong to me.

Dedication: For Abbot. I tried to do the angsty bits just for you.

Jack's POV – July 1st 2005. 11:45am

Some days it doesn't pay to be a General.

Take yesterday for example. I woke up, ate my froot loops, got dressed, came to work, watched the paperwork in my in-tray breed, argued with several people, went home, ate my take out dinner and fell asleep watching Hockey. Average day as days go, you might say.

And yet on other days… it has it's advantages. 'Cause now I can liase with NASA.

Why is this a good thing I hear you ask? Well, they've got this doohickey that some 'genius' decided to call Deep Impact. It's a probe that's gonna throw a big rock at a comet and take pictures. Except something went slightly kablooey on lift off and the camera needs fixing or otherwise 333 million taxpayers dollars are gonna go the way of Apophis, Heru-ur and Hathor; to name but three.

So, NASA wants to borrow the Prometheus for a few days. And as Head of Home-world Security… I need a catchier title. Maybe I can ask the President to change it to The Man? Where's my memo writer? Ahh fer crying out loud, I'll just write it on the palm of my hand, one less piece of paper in this office will be an improvement.

Any way, the request came across my desk. They want to send the Prometheus out there for a while, fix their camera and take a few extra pictures, and maybe a sample or two for the eggheads to study afterwards.

Naturally, there's a catch. None of their geeks can do the job, 'cause they aren't authorised to know about the Prometheus, etc. so I have to suggest a shortlist team of SGC personnel who can go. Those who have the necessary skills. So, I'm looking through personnel files.

Three guesses who's at the top of my list? Before I even thought about it I was putting Carter's file on the top. No question about it. I can't wait to see her eyes light up as she gets her hands on a new doohickey. It will almost make up for not seeing her for the past four weeks, two days and three and a quarter hours. Not that I've been counting.

But, and here's the problem, she is not currently assigned to the SGC. So, I can't persuade Hank Landry to let her go on the mission. Of course, as Head of Home-world Security I can request her presence on the Prometheus. She's the best person for the job. But she's 'needed' elsewhere at the moment. Or that's what they tell me.

What's the point in being a General if I can't give orders, right? Right.

Okay, so who else… It's the 4'9" fighting machine. Hailey. When did she get promoted to Captain? She deserves it, but she's just a kid. Huh, her file says she's 5'2". And twenty-five. Who'd have thunk it.

Pity SpaceMonkey and T aren't qualified… it'd be nice to have the Old Gang all together again. It'd be just like that time with the asteroid. Without the thought that we're gonna die again. Or the Earth would be hit by a big honking space rock that'd wipe out the world.

My life is weird. But as Carter like's to say, everything is relative. Time, space, normality, Jell-O.

I look at my watch. 12-hundred hours. Cool. Lunch time. I wonder if there's cake?

JSJSJSJSJS

Sam's POV – 1st July 2005 16:30pm

Why does the phone always ring right as I'm getting to the crucial part of my report? I can almost guarantee that some body will interrupt. If I was to make a note of all the times it happens, I'm sure the odds against it would be almost astronomical.

"Carter." I answer.

"Hey Carter. Whatcha doing?"

On the other hand, some people are worth being interrupted for. Only one man can give me Goosebumps like this, just by talking on the phone. "General O'Neill. How are you sir?"

"I'm good. I finally persuaded them to order cake for lunch."

Oh God. I missed this. "That's good sir. I know how important cake is to the fate of the world."

"Cake is an essential Carter. It makes the world go 'round. Like money. Or… so, whatcha doing?"

"I'm writing a report on the efficiency of-"

"Ahh!"

I smile. I knew that was coming. I used to wonder why he asked me that when he never wants to know details. And one day I will ask him why he does. How can he make me feel like this from several hundred miles away? "I'm working sir."

"Good. How'd ya fancy a little working holiday Carter?"

"Working holiday sir?"

"Yep. Don't worry, it's not an end of the world kinda deal. Pack for five days on the Prometheus. Weather's gonna be… constant. Gravity. Space rocks. Probes. What more could a girl want?"

"Sir?"

"It's all arranged. If you can tear yourself away from your fascinating doohickeys for that long, of course?"

I really should get these reports finished. And there's that machine from P8Z-483 that SG-6 brought back last week that I've been itching to get my hands on.

"Carter? You there?"

"Yes sir. I'd love to."

"Great. I've got a plane to take you to your destination in an hour. Think you can be ready?"

An hour? This must be big. "Yes sir."

"Excellent. Some one will meet you at the gate. I'll have them de-brief you on the way. Oh… and Carter?"

"Yes?"

"I've had the Prometheus stock up on blue Jell-O."

That has got to be the sweetest thing he's ever done. "Thanks sir. I'll put it to good use."

"I'm sure you will. O'Neill out."

I can't help but laugh at the way he's signed off. Like we're just a few miles away, and giving each other sit-reps on radios off-world. Some habits die hard I guess. They can take the General out of the SGC, but they can't take the SGC out of our General.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam's POV – 1st July 2005. 17:28pm.

After five minutes of waiting here, it hit me. I'm going to see the Deep Impact probe's collision with Comet Tempel 1. On the Prometheus.

If the General were here, he'd be rolling his eyes and telling me to shut up. But he's not, and instead I'm chattering excitedly to some poor Airman, who looks like he's about to nod off at his post. I can't help it.

"It's like a bullet trying to hit a second bullet, with a third bullet in the right place and time to watch the first two bullets. Except these bullets will impact at a relative speed of 23,000 miles per hour or 6.3 miles per second. The timing has been precisely calculated and-"

"Colonel Carter?" interrupts a voice from behind me and I turn around. A young Lieutenant who appears about 16 years old is hovering nervously. Poor kid looks like he's going to cry any second.

"Yes Lieutenant?" I ask softly.

"Your transport is here ma'am."

"Thank you Lieutenant." The bored Airman suddenly brightens as he lets me and the Lieutenant through the gate and onto the airfield. I look around, but I can't see any planes ready to go. My escort leads me to the centre of the field and I look around in confusion as a familiar feeling runs down the centre of my spine. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was naquadah nearby.

A familiar whine reaches my ears as an X3-301 swoops down and hovers expertly right beside us, before lowering gently to the ground. I'd know that flying anywhere. I scramble up the ladder the second the ship touches down.

"ColonelCarter. It is most agreeable to see you again." Greets Teal'c and there is a subtle smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Hey Teal'c. It's so good to see you." I'm tempted to lean in and give him a hug, but I know it will only embarrass him so I settle for touching a hand on his shoulder as I stow my gear and climb in. "The General didn't tell me you'd be picking me up."

"He believed you would enjoy a surprise."

"Absolutely!" I answer, strapping in and doing a quick pre-flight out of habit. Nothing is going to be able to wipe the grin of my face for weeks after this.

"Are you prepared?"

"Let's get this show on the road." I quip waiting for his reply, and I'm not disappointed.

"There is no road required ColonelCarter."

I laugh and thank the General silently for doing this. "My mistake Teal'c. Let's go!"

My co-pilot lifts us off the ground and we shoot off like a bullet from a gun. After a few moments of enjoying the rush, I ask quietly. "How's Daniel?"

"Why do you not ask him yourself?"

Huh? What's he…

"Hey Sam!" comes Daniel's excited voice over the comm.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised as a second X3-301 comes up beside us. The General did arrange this after all.

"Hey Carter." Comes his soft voice over the airwaves.

"Daniel. Sir." I take a moment to look out over at my guys in the other ship. "Thank you."

"Ah, don't mention it Carter. After all, you and I have both got to log some time piloting an aircraft or risk losing our licences right? And somebody's gotta take 'em back after we're done. And it just so happened that SpaceMonkey and T were the only ones available."

"Yes sir."

"Don't listen to a word he says Sam. He's pulled in about sixty favours to do this. Including hauling us back early from off-world."

"Daniel." Growls the voice of the General and I laugh softly. The more things change, the more some things stay the same. "So, did you figure it out yet, Carter?"

"Yes sir. The Deep Impact probe entered safe mode, indicating a potential problem after launch on January 12. Later tests have revealed that the on board camera has flawed focusing which will give poor picture quality. Deconvolution was attempted to fix the problem, but given that I'm going up, I've hypothesised that has failed."

"That'll be five bucks, thank you Danny-boy."

"Daniel, you didn't bet against me figuring it out before I was debriefed did you?"

"Indeed, he did not. DanielJackson bet against you using multi-syllabic words to explain it to O'Neill."

"Enough chit chat boys and girl. Hey Carter, take the controls from T."

"I have control sir."

"Good. I've been flying a desk for too long. How about a quick spin around the planet?"

"You wouldn't be suggesting a race, would you General?" I ask, already gaining altitude with his ship along side.

"Not up for the challenge Colonel?"

"With all due respect sir, shut up and fly."

"You asked for it. Would you care to countdown Carter?"

"Uhh Jack?"

"What Daniel?"

"Is this a good idea? You did promise General Landry you'd have us back in two hours."

"Hear that Carter?"

Yeah right. Like these ship couldn't circumnavigate the planet in a quarter of that time. "Two hours. Aye sir. Last one back here buys dinner. On my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark."

"Jaaaaacccckkk!" I hear the yell as we both accelerate at the same moment, leaping forward like a cheetah sighting its prey.

JSJSJSJSJS

1st July 2005. 18:50 hours

Jack's POV

As we touch down side by side on the Prometheus' docking bay in high orbit around Earth, I can see she's still got that big honking smile on her face. It's definitely good to be a General if it means she's gonna smile like that more often. I climb out first and then assist Danny-boy.

I watch as she turns away from me and climbs down backwards from the cockpit of her ship. And this position does things to my libido that will not be going in my final report. Wow.

"General O'Neill."

D'oh! Couldn't I have one moment to ogle my… non-2IC… without being interrupted. I'm not even here in an official capacity. I'm on leave for crying out loud. My non-2IC… oh the possibilities.

"General?" asks Colonel Briggs. I tear my gaze away from Carter, who's taking the opportunity to hug Daniel. That's nice. I do all this for her and then she goes and hugs Daniel. Just 'cause he distracted me at the last moment so that Carter would win our 'best of three' races she'd insisted on, when I won the first race. There's gratitude for ya.

"Colonel Briggs. I hope everything is ready."

"Aye sir. Everything you requested. Captain Hailey is setting up the equipment as we speak."

"Good. I'm sure Carter'll want to get to work right away." I turn back and now she's hugging Teal'c AND Daniel at the same time. "Oy… As soon as the guys let her go that is. Dismissed Colonel." I leave the Prometheus' commander to go back to his duties, as I go over and break up the party.

"Jeez Carter, anybody'd think you hadn't seen 'em in weeks." I tease and she looks down, slightly embarrassed. God I love it when she blushes like that.

"But I haven't, sir."

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen me in the same amount of time, but do I get a hug Colonel?" I cross my arms and pretend to be annoyed, but she grins cheekily. I catch SpaceMonkey rolling his eyes at us on the edge of my vision.

"Is that an order General sir? I thought you were on leave?"

Touché Sam.

"Ahh, come on Jack. You get her all to yourself for five days, while we have to go back planetside."

"And spend my money on dinner for you two." I remind him.

"Okay Jack. I'll stay here with Sam, and you can go back and translate the ancient writings that SG-4 found last week. And don't give me that I-don't-remember-it crap. I caught you writing in it up at the cabin last month."

"You found that…" He didn't show it to Carter did he? If he did, I am sooo dead.

"Yes Jack. I found it. And then wished I hadn't. There are-"

"T! I really think it's time you and the SpaceMonkey were going. Don't want to keep General Landry waiting. And Carter, there's some one here who can't wait to show you all the cool toys I brought for ya."

"I'll see you guys before I go back, I promise." Says Carter as she hugs them both again, before they climb back in to their respective ships. "Take care of each other okay?"

"Take care Sam." Calls Daniel as he closes his canopy.

"ColonelCarter, I have full confidence in your ability to correct the error and wish you well."

"Thanks Teal'c." She replies softly, and we watch as our friends take off and fly away. Teal'c's flying is sure and careful, but Danny's… maybe I should have sent a pilot back with him.

"He'll be okay sir." Says Carter from beside me. "You know Daniel, it takes him a moment to get used to the controls every time."

"Yeah, you're right." After eight years of working with this woman, there are times when we don't need words to know what the other is thinking.

"You can write in Ancient?"

"Only important stuff Carter. You know, the kind of stuff that I'd have to shoot people if they read it." I quip and she grins.

"That's a good idea sir."

"Come on Carter. I'll show you your co-conspirator, and then we can all go have dinner." We start walking towards the science labs.

"Sir?"

"Yes Carter?"

"In case I forget to mention it later… Thanks."

"For what?"

"I know Daniel was right when he said you've pulled a few strings-"

"Ahh! I'm just making sure my fellow amateur astronomers back on Earth actually get some good images. All in the name of science. And you're the best person for the job. In fact, the only person for the job. I'm just here for the fun part at the end."

"Yes sir."

SJSJSJSJSJ

July 2nd 2005. 01:20 hours

Sam's POV

"So, we'll have to be out of sight of all three telescopes, but close enough to get some decent pictures ourselves. Fortunately the Hubble, Chandra and Spitzer telescopes will all be focusing closely on Tempel 1 itself, and NASA will be screening all pictures before public release, just in case, so we shouldn't have too many problems."

"Right. I'll work out our optimal position and-"

"Carter." Uh oh. Busted. "Hailey. Did I not order you to get some sleep two hours ago?"

"General. Aren't you on leave sir?" asks Hailey and I smother a chuckle.

"Yes 'Captain', I am. But since I'd like this all to be for something, you are both to report to your quarters for sleep. We need you bright eyed and bushy tailed first thing in the morning. Oh-six hundred. That's in slightly more than four and half hours."

"Two hundred and eighty minutes to be precise sir." Replies my smart-alec companion.

"Exactly, and as you have at least five more days of work ahead of you, I think it's a good idea to sleep while you can."

"Yes sir." I jump in, before Hailey can wind him up any further. A grumpy General at this stage, even one on leave, is not a good idea. "We'll go right to bed. Come on Hailey." I say with a warning tone in my voice. She opens her mouth to object but a subtle head nod is enough to stop that. "Good night General."

"Goodnight Carter. Captain."

"'Night sir."

I wait a few moments for the mini explosion… and then a few more. I look down at my fellow scientist, my one time protégé and see she is burying her anger admirably. Looks like she finally learned some patience.

"He'll let us work when it's crucial Hailey."

"I'd almost forgotten what it's like to be under his command. I barely understand why you let him hold you back like this, but he's a good CO."

"Yes. He is. And his heart's in the right place."

"It must be a relief to not be in the same chain of command any more."

"I miss my old team. The good old days when it was just the four of us against whatever System Lord was against us this time."

"But this new arrangement you've worked out has it's perks right? I mean you guys must get the occasional weekend."

"This is the first time I've seen the guys in the month since my reassignment."

"But you went up to the Cabin before that? Spent two whole weeks up there."

"Yes. It was just like old times. The four of us relaxing, playing around."

"You mean to tell me, that after eight years of being under the man and all that tension, you haven't even…"

Oh. I think Hailey and I have been having two very different conversations. I didn't even think she knew about… that thing between me and the General.

"Why not?"

"Hailey. The General and I have a professional relationship. That's all."

"But you didn't marry that cop I heard about, right?"

I flinch automatically at the mention of Pete. I didn't want to hurt him like that. I just couldn't marry him. "Well, no, I didn't."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying so, get a room and get it done."

"It's not that easy." Some days I really wish it was, but this isn't a fairytale. This is real life. With real jobs half way across the country. And real whispers of 'who did she screw to get where she is today?'

"Sure it is. What's the main thing that's been holding you back all this time? The regs. And who has pulled God knows how many strings just because he knew you'd want to be a part of this? I'd say that deserves a reward, wouldn't you?"

I have no answer to that, and she lengthens her stride to leave me and my brain to sort this out before breakfast, where I know he'll be waiting.

JSJSJSJSJS

July 2nd 2005. 05:30 hours

Jack's POV

I hate it when I get a song in my head that just won't go away. It all started about 4 hours ago, when I caught Carter and Hailey still working at 01:20 hours. And suddenly this song popped into my fron and is stuck on replay.

'If you're tired and you can't sleep,

Just count your blessings instead of sheep,

And you'll fall asleep,

Counting your blessings.'

Stupid thing is, it's about 6 months 'til Christmas, and I haven't seen my Mom's favourite Christmas movie in about seven years, after I introduced Cassie to it. I remember Cassie and Teal'c sitting there, glued to the screen. Danny boy hates musicals and was pretending to watch it while Carter and the Doc were getting slightly misty eyed over the Old Crooner's song. Not that either of 'em would admit it, of course.

And it got me thinking. About my blessings. About my SGC Family. About the Doc…

I often wonder what the Doc thought about the whole me and Carter situation. What would she have thought about Shenanigan and Carter. She… left not long after the… other guy showed up.

The other guy. How I hate him. I really tried not to, for Carter's sake. But even now, I look back and all I want to do is put him in an 'Itchy and Scratchy' sketch and let 'em at him.

Which reminds me, I might have to shoot Danny-Boy when we get home. If he even thinks about telling Carter what I wrote in a few moments of weakness. When I thought about her being out there… fishing with me. Sitting by my side and all, it just… I had to do something with all those repressed feelings before I went wacko. So I wrote it down. Or tried to.

Turns out, I'm not much better at writing that sort of thing as I am saying it. But it worked. And writing it in Ancient… okay, so I didn't want her to come across it and read it, and the awkwardness that would ensue… why the hell didn't I think about Danny reading it?

Or T? Jeez, if he read it, I'll shoot myself in embarrassment. I know he remembers it from that whole Groundhog Day thing. Huh… gotta admit I did enjoy myself in my loops off. I always wanted to know how to throw a pot. And now, I can. Or, I could. Haven't done that in a while. Of course, there was something else I did back then that I haven't done in a while…

Never the less, there's something… more… about writing it in Ancient. It's more of a… concise language. They said things straight up. No beating around the bush with those guys. But at the same time there's an emphasis that you don't get with English.

Oh for crying out loud. I'm turning into the SpaceMonkey!

"Morning General. Can I join you?" Thank God, someone to talk to. Even if she does have my attitude and Carter's brains. And she's practically young enough to be my daughter. Not Carter's though… well, unless she was a teen mother and I was cradl-

"Hailey. Pull up a chair. So, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you sir. Yourself?"

"Not bad." I lie effortlessly.

"Have you seen Colonel Carter this morning sir?"

"No Captain. Should I have?"

"No sir. Just making conversation. I'm anxious to get back to work. We need to make the preliminary adjustments to Deep Impact this morning."

"I wouldn't worry Hailey. Carter's never late unless it's for meal time. She'll be ready and waiting for you in the lab, no doubt. I was thinking, you've got a comet named after you already, so can't we rename this one Carter's comet?"

"I'm sorry sir. A comet is almost always named after the person who discovers it. Or named by that person anyway. Besides this one already has a name."

"Yeah, but Carter's comet sounds cooler." I pout.

"Yes sir. Think of all that paperwork you'd have to file to get it changed."

Damn, this kid is quick. "Ahh."

"May I ask you a question sir? Strictly off the record."

Okay, she's got that look in her eye that means she's about to do something reckless. "As long as I reserve the right not to answer." I reply, swirling the coffee in the bottom of my mug and taking a big gulp.

She nods and leans closer and asks so softly I can barely hear her. "Now that there are no regs in the way, what are you waiting for?"

I choke on my coffee. I swear I see a grin cross her face before she replaces it with a look of concern.

SJSJSJSJSJ

July 2nd 2005. 12:00 hours

Sam's POV

Hailey's up to something. She came in wearing what the General would call a big honking grin. I was just finishing my coffee and she breezes in like she's won the Nobel prize… which one day is a distinct possibility, admittedly.

For the last six hours she's been smirking at me. If this is about what she said last night, she has no reason to look so smug. I didn't get a wink of sleep.

A thousand scenarios have been running around in my head, and I'd be lying if I said more than half of them are work related.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Hailey?"

"General O'Neill asked me to make sure we stopped for lunch."

When did she have time to speak to the Ge- Oh, that's what the grin is for. They're conspiring against me. Well, it won't work.

"In a minute. I just need to finish this calculation for the trajectory correction that will be occurring at 13:00."

I hear a familiar tread in the doorway. Great. "Hey Carter. I was hoping you can stop for lunch at this point?" He asks as he strides confidently in and sits down.

"Not really sir. I have to finish this calculation in the next hour." I automatically reach to take the expensive piece of equipment out of his hands and replace it with a rubix cube I keep in my pack for his visits to my lab. He hasn't really been visiting in the last year or so, and I suddenly realise how much I've missed that, as he shrugs and takes it from me with a smile.

"Okay. I'll just sit right here and play with my doohickey, and watch you play with yours, until you're all done."

Hailey giggles. As one, the General and I turn and glare at her. She apologises softly and excuses herself to go and eat lunch.

"Kids these days." Mutters the General darkly, and I suddenly realise that he didn't look at her while she was in here, except to glare at her.

"Hailey's getting married next month sir. She's not a kid anymore."

"She's half my age Carter. That makes her a kid."

"Yes sir."

"Who's she marrying anyway? Is he nuts?"

I grin. "A civilian apparently. They've been dating off and on since she was 21."

"I'll be sure to send a card."

Good intentions sir, but you'll forget, and we both know it. "I'll send you a memo sir."

"Thanks Carter. You know… the guys who pass on your reports don't give me the proper bullet pointed ones."

"General Smits of Area 51 asked me not to do that sir. Too much expense to transport two copies instead of one."

"Well, I miss that. I miss a lot of things, but that's a biggy."

"I could always attach a single sheaf with the bullet points sir?"

"It would help. You would not believe how many mission reports I have to go through now. I thought it was bad as head of the SGC, but no, now I get the Area 51, SGC, NID and God knows who else reports."

"Maybe you should get an assistant sir."

"I have one. He doesn't get it. I miss Walter sorting things out for me."

I laugh. He hated Walter interrupting him.

"At least he knows how to organise things. Ah HAH!" He crows as he completes the Rubix cube.

With half his attention on the conversation with me and he still manages to finish the puzzle in less than five minutes. Dumb General, my ass. He passes it back to me and I turn slightly away from him as I twist it up again automatically.

"What do you miss about the SGC Carter?"

"Blue Jell-O sir." I answer and I'm treated to a rare soft smile.

SJSJSJSJSJ

2nd July 2005. 18:00 hours.

Jack's POV

Carter and Hailey are grinning like they've just won the lottery. The NASA probe thing just came online and is working as it should.

"The impactor sir." Carter reminds me.

"Of course Colonel. How could I forget such a catchy name for 820 pounds of a coffee table sized lump with cameras, special doohickeys and a copper nose."

So, I'm tired. A tired Jack is a Cranky Jack. Carter knows that. Besides, it is a boring name.

"Well ladies, as you have to be up at 01:30 hours to prepare for the dropping of the ball, as it were, might I suggest, bed time."

"Bu-"

"Ack! Carter. It can wait. Bed." I stamp down on the part of my brain that just put Carter and bed on the same sentence. She's bending over as she switches some machine off. Oh yeah. I could stand here all night watching- Okay, think of something else… Gou'ald's, Maybourne. Kinsey. Yuck, that helped a lot.

"How many Generals spend their holidays working and ordering their subordinates around?" mutters Hailey darkly.

"Well, I'm not your regular General. Now off to bed."

"Yes Dad!" replies the smart-ass of a Captain who has made this trip less delightful than it was s'posed to be. Jeez, she's right. How many Generals do spend their down time on Space Ships with two… brilliant and beautiful blonde women? I'm luckier than most.

Now, if only I could gag the younger one I'd be happy… Happier.

"See you in a few hour sir." Adds Carter on her way out of the door.

"'Night Carter."

SJSJSJSJSJ

3rd July 2005. 01:40 hours

Sam's POV

"The moment of truth will be in exactly five minutes Colonel." Reports Colonel Briggs from the bridge.

"Five minutes and counting aye." I reply automatically. "Everything is on target. Prepare for manoeuvre out of telescope range."

"Awaiting your order Colonel."

"At your discretion Colonel Briggs." I automatically brace myself as we make a small hyperspace jump of a few thousand miles. Both Hubble and Chandra will be watching from now on, to see the separation and in almost twenty-four hours time the impact. Spitzer will be in position in twelve hours.

"Four minutes to release." Comes Hailey's voice over the comm.

"Why do they have to start looking so damn early?" complains the General. "There won't be anything to see for another day. And we're out here keeping all our eyes and ears and intra-bed thingys trained on their doohickey."

"Infra-red sir." I correct with a giggle. "And the infra-red spectrometer is on the fly-by craft not here sir."

"Whatever. No giggling Colonel."

"Three minutes."

"Next time we see him, remind me to ask Thor to reschedule all cosmic collisions for a more reasonable hour of the day."

"Aye sir." I reply and pour another cup of coffee for him.

"Two minutes and counting."

"I wonder how my little grey buddy's doing. We haven't heard from him in a couple of months."

"I'm sure Thor's fine sir." It's a good thing I can multi-task. Holding a conversation and keeping and eye on the impactor at the same time, is taxing at this time of the morning.

"One minute, thirty seconds."

"Got anything planned for when we get back Carter. 4th of July and all that?"

General, please shut up for twenty minutes. "Not really sir. I was going to visit Mark and his kids, but I think I might be too tired."

"I'm sorry Carter. I hadn't thought about that, what with… Jacob… You should have said something."

"One minute."

"It's fine sir. I wasn't really looking forward to arguing with Mark anyway." Oh crap. I wasn't going to tell him about that. Daniel maybe. But the General? No way. We don't talk about stuff like this.

"Arguing? About what? Carter?"

"Sir, please. Give me twenty minutes to get this done and I promise I'll explain."

"Fine. Play with your doohickeys!"

He stomps out like a child in a tantrum. I really wish…

"Thirty seconds."

"Twenty seconds."

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Separation successful. Twelve minutes until controlled dive."

"Confir-med." Oh hell, I hope they didn't hear that crack in my voice on the bridge. At least I'm not crying.

"Ma'am? Is everything okay?"

"Impactor and fly-by craft are looking good."

"Ma'am, you're on VOX."

Dammit. Just when I think it can't get any worse, turns out it can.

JSJSJSJSJS

3rd July 2005. 02:10 hours

Jack's POV

Where's Teal'c when I need him? I could really do with a good sparring session right about now. May be it would knock some sense in to me. Or knock her out of my mind, at the very least.

It's always Carter isn't it?

Well, fine. If she'd rather play with space rocks and doohickeys than talk to me, she can do so. Don't know why I even tried…

"General?"

Crap, it's Hailey. "Yes Captain?" I turn around and try my best General's glare.

"I just thought you'd want to know sir… your… conversation with Colonel Carter sir? It was on VOX."

Oh for crying out loud. "Of course it was."

"The Colonel's looking over the readouts, and she'll probably be down here shortly sir."

"That Captain, remains to be seen." There's nothing like a confrontation in public to make Carter pull back and lick her wounds. I know that better than anyone. "Captain? Some advice? If you ever get the thought of doing a favour for your best friend, forget it."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions?"

She's trying to cheer me up? Well, nothing short of a miracle is gonna do that any time soon. "Now Hailey, you know how I hate clichés with a passion."

"Yes sir. I also know you… care about your 'best friend' a lot more than you were supposed to up 'til a few months ago."

"Hailey, I'm not getting into this with you."

"With all due respect for my elders O'Neill, you're on vacation, so shut up and listen!"

"Look 'Captain', I may be on vacation, but I still outrank you, and as you so kindly pointed out, I'm twice your age. So-"

"Then act like it. If you were acting your age, you'd have asked her out at least once since your transfer."

"Yeah, well maybe she deserves more than me." I add quietly.

"Maybe she does. But she doesn't want less than you O'Neill. So quit acting like a child, go out there and get her."

"After being on VOX to the entire crew?"

"If you don't do it now, you'll probably lose her for good, and you know it. She'll bury herself in her work."

She's right about that, at least. It's what Carter does.

"Only this time, you won't be under the same Mountain. You'll be halfway across the country. So, you have to ask yourself, are you gonna be a miserable and grumpy old man, alone for the rest of your life-"

"I was gonna get a dog!" I'll probably call him Homer.

"Or, you can go and get the woman of your fantasies and finally tell her exactly how you feel."

And then be even more miserable, grumpy and alone for the rest of my life, I finish silently.

"Well? Which is it to be? Sex or no sex."

"Hey!"

"Don't give me that look. The tension practically boils off the pair of you whenever you're in the same room. Trust me when I say everybody who cares about the two of you, thinks you deserve to finally get this chance. And any body who doesn't thinks you're doing it anyway."

Fine, she won't give up until she hears the truth. "Hailey. Carter knows all she has had to do is say the word, and I'm there. She's know it for four or five years."

"No, she doesn't. She knows you used to care a lot back then. She knows you were hurt when Pete proposed to her. But here's the scary thing, she doesn't know you still want her. She doesn't know you look at her and see perfection. She doesn't see what you see. She sees the geeky girl who did her best to prove to her Dad that she could be the boy he wanted. She sees the young woman who got taken in by Jonas Hanson. She sees the trail of dead potential boyfriends. She sees the woman who can't even go to a regular Doctor if she's ill, because of her screwed up body chemistry. And she sees Kerry Johnson, and Kynthia, and Laira."

"Those were extenuating circumstances!" I protest. She was engaged to Pete when I was with Kerry. With Kynthia… well, I was drugged at the time. And Laira… she reminded me so much of Sara, it was hard not to care, after being alone for three months on some planet with no hope of rescue.

"But have you told Sam that?"

"Of course I have."

"When?"

"Well…" I did at some point right? I mean I told her thanks for building that particle accelerator, didn't I? I'm sure I did. I know I told her about Kerry and me breaking it off at the Cabin. I might not have said why in so many words, but I did write it down… Oh crap. "She hasn't exactly lived the life of a nun the past nine years, ya know!"

"What was she supposed to do? Wait for you to get your head out of your ass forever?"

"There's been this little matter of those pesky regs for the past nine years. The higher ups are kind of a stickler for 'em."

"So, the moment they were out of the way you took her up to your cabin and didn't tell her the truth?"

"There are certain rules about not taking advantage of someone who's grieving for their father. Not to mention it woulda been kinda embarrassing with Danny and T right there."

"Is that why you haven't seen her in a month?"

"I called." I tried not to call more than every two days though. Didn't want her to feel stalked. Every day might have been on the creepy side.

"The woman breaks off her engagement because she's in love with you and you call every few days. Way to show you care O'Neill."

SJSJSJSJSJ

3rd July 2005. 02:20 hours

Sam's POV

I didn't mean to spy like this. I mean, this is a private conversation. And you know the old cliché about people who overhear never hear good things about themselves… turns out it's not true.

Okay, not all of it was particularly flattering. I could've done without the reminder of my 'screwed up body chemistry' and Jonas. But what the General said about me was sweet. He has his moments.

"The woman breaks off her engagement because she's in love with you and you call every few days. Way to show you care O'Neill." Comes Hailey's accusation and I wince.

It's true. But neither of us likes to be reminded of that time. Another one of those things we don't talk about.

There's an ominous silence from the General at that remark. I can just imagine his face. Stubborn. Angry. It's not all his fault, but he's taking the brunt of it from a young woman who is literally half his age. And he's a proud man.

"I do care." Comes the dangerously soft voice of my ex-CO. That tone is a warning to those of us in the know. When he's really mad, he gets loud and makes quick angry moments with his hands. But when his voice goes quiet like this, it's best to back down and let him stew for a while.

So I'm left with a decision, do I interrupt and probably embarrass the hell out of both of us. Or let him tear Hailey apart with his bare hands. I shuffle my feet and take a deep breath before knocking and walking in.

Hailey looks up and then quickly drops her gaze at the glare I direct her way. I refuse to look at the General just yet.

"Captain. Colonel Briggs has requested your presence in his office."

"Yes ma'am." She snaps a salute and exits. I watch her go and then chance a look at the General. He's still mad. That muscle in his jaw is twitching at an unbelievable rate. But he's glaring at the doorway. This was a bad idea.

"So, Carter. Is it convenient to talk yet?" He asks snippily.

Yep. One of the worst ideas I've ever had. If I tell him the real reason Mark and I fight he'll implode like a supernova. "I'm sorry sir. But it was at a crucial moment and-"

"Ahh!" He interrupts me. "I get it. It's fine." He's grinding his teeth and doing his best not to lash out at me.

"Sir, I'd really like to talk about this in a few days."

"Of course Carter. Whatever you want." He's trying that sarcastic grin that right now makes me want to knock his head off. "After all, I'm just good old General, get to me whenever."

I can almost hear Daniel in the room with us saying 'Don't be an ass Jack', and Teal'c watching us with that reproving glare. We don't fight often, but when we do, it's bad. And I know I'll feel six times worse if I don't get this sorted out now.

"I have never put you last." I retort coolly. If I loose my temper this will all be over real quick.

"Oh no Carter?"

"No sir. On Argos. On Edora. With Hathor, and Apophis and the Replicators-"

"That was a few years ago Carter. Things change."

"I haven't."

"Of course not. And Pete was just a quick fu-"

"Don't you dare bring him into this sir. I made a mistake, but at least I stopped it before…"

"Before what? Before you killed him too!" He accuses.

You bastard Jack. I can't believe you brought that up.

He scrubs a hand over his face in frustration. "Ahh for crying out loud. Carter… Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Go to hell, sir." I reply as I walk out of the room. I will not cry. I won't give him that satisfaction. Carter's don't cry.

JSJSJSJSJS

3rd July 2005. 02:50 hours

Jack's POV

Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? We're both tired and frustrated and I should have left it alone. Left her alone. Like always. Avoiding the issue always worked before.

So now I'm searching the ship for her. If I don't fix it, fix us before long, I'll go nuts. Hailey was right. We've both been dumb, and now I have to go and make up for my lunkheadedness.

Pity there's no flowers on board. I've wanted to give Sam roses for quite a while now… sappy cliché I know. But she'd know I was serious. Know I was really trying to make this work.

So, here I am, bowl of blue Jell-O in one hand and my heart in the other. She'll probably throw both back in my face but…

What the hell was that noise?

"Dammit, why won't you work!"

Oh… My quarry. My Colonel. My Sam. I take a deep breath and enter the room. There's a doohickey on the floor, the source of the crash. And there she is… beautiful, hurt, alone and… crying? Ahh hell. How do I deal with a crying Carter? "Carter?"

She whirls around to face away from me and wipes away her tears. "Yes sir? Was there something you needed?"

Okay, now what? "Uhhh, yeah?"

"Has your GameBoy died again sir?" she snipes.

Ouch. I deserved that. "Nope." I tug at my collar, my throat has suddenly closed up. "I've… uh, brought a peace offering Sam? I really am sorry."

She turns around to look at me, and the bowl of Jell-O in my hands. Ah hah! One flicker of amusement behind the eyes. It's a start. "Jell-O?"

"Blue Jell-O." I correct with my most charming smile. "Even if red is better." Yep, definitely hiding a smile now. I hold out the bowl and she takes it from me.

"Thanks."

"Are we okay?" Please say yes Sam.

"I don't know sir."

"Oh…" Well, let's try again. "I didn't mean to hurt you Carter."

"Yes, you did sir."

I wince. She's right. At that moment, I did. "I didn't want to hurt you Sam. It's just… Hailey was winding me up and then you came in and…" Is she blushing? "Carter?"

"I may have… accidentally overheard one or two things."

Oh crap. "And?"

The look of confusion on her face would make me laugh if I wasn't so scared. "And what sir?"

"For crying out loud Carter, drop the sir, please! I'm on vacation!"

"Every body else has been calling you sir or General while you've been here."

"Every body else isn't you Sam. And you're no longer my 2IC. Please?"

"Alright."

"Thank you." Finally. After nine years! "So… about the other thing…"

"Yes s…?" All that brain power can't over ride the habit, I guess.

"Nice save Carter." She sits down and starts eating her Jell-O.

"I thought so."

"Exactly how much did you overhear anyway?"

"Somewhere around the 'road to hell being paved with good intentions.'"

I mentally rewind the conversation with Hailey. "Pretty much the whole damn thing then?"

"Yes."

"And we're not okay with that?"

"I didn't say that."

"And yet we're not okay?" Help me out here Carter. You know how easily I get confused. "We're not okay because of the other other thing."

"Yes."

"Ohh. Did I mention I was sorry?"

"Twice. You want some Jell-O?"

Well, she's offering to share so she can't be too mad. "There's always room for Jell-O." Hey, a real smile. Just as well I brought two spoons. "Thanks Carter."

"You're welcome. I don't share Jell-O with every one you know."

"Yeah, well, you always go for the blue."

"If you'd rather I didn't share…?" She pulls the bowl just out of my reach.

"Hey, I never said that."

She giggles. Does she have any idea what that does to me? I reach for the bowl with my spoon and she parries my attack with her own.

Suddenly some body clears their throat from the doorway and we both pull back like naughty kids with our hands in the cookie jar.

"D'Oh!" she whispers softly to me and I turn around to face our intruder with a smile fighting to get passed my glare.

"Yes Colonel Briggs?"

"Sorry sir. We've got an incoming transmission for you from Earth."

"At this hour? Oh for crying out loud. Alright Colonel, ask them to patch it through down here."

"Aye sir."

Why the hell couldn't he have just paged me to come to the bridge.

"Unsociable hours sir. Protocol on board ship states that unless it's an emergency, ship wide communications are not recommended." Says Carter to answer my frown.

How does she do that? Know exactly what I'm thinking from just a look. I guess seven years in the field will do that to a couple… of friends.

"This isn't over Carter." I promise with a gesture to the rest of the Jell-O.

She grins challengingly as she finishes the lot.

/General O'Neill. This is President Hayes./

Dammit. Talk about bad timing. "Good morning sir. What can I do for you?"

/I just found out about your little… excursion./

Oops. Carter's looking at me like I'm gonna be back in the doghouse unless I do some pretty fancy talking, and fast. "The NASA scientists needed help sir. Carter's saving several hundred million dollars of taxpayers money as we speak."

/I'm not talking about Colonel Carter's presence on this mission, although the Russian's were slightly… annoyed at the high altitude racing around the planet on the afternoon of July 1st./

"Won't happen again sir." She's giggling and I frown in concentration.

/I'm talking about your presence on the Prometheus, when you are supposed to be on five days leave./

"I am on leave sir."

/Colonel Briggs tells me you've been acting in an official capacity while on board. Is he lying General/

I wince. "Not exactly sir."

/How exactly/

"Well sir. Call it a working holiday. I'm liasing between the science team and the crew." I throw a glare at Carter as she giggles.

/Is that what they call it nowadays. In that case, I'll leave you and Colonel Carter to your liasing. Good night Colonel. General./

"Goodnight Mr. President." Chirps Carter from beside me as she dissolves into a full laugh.

"Goodnight sir." I add and then after the light goes out telling me we're definitely alone I turn a mild glare on her, which just makes her laugh harder. "Carter!"

"Yes?" She asks between gasps for breath.

"Are you trying to get us both in trouble?"

"What trouble? As you've pointed out several times, I am no longer serving under your command. And you are on holiday."

"Being caught four times in just over one hour is a bit much when we haven't even…" Damn. My mouth ran away with me again. Open mouth, insert foot.

"Yes?" She asks with a wicked gleam in her eye. Evil woman.

Given a bit more time and I might learn to enjoy this side of her, but right at this minute my egos taken enough bashing for one day. Okay, give a non-chalant quip… any time now would be good… I've got a bad feeling that my brain has just short circuited. My mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. Say something! "Night Carter."

"Good night. Pleasant dreams."

Just you wait Carter. I am sooo gonna get you back for that one.

SJSJSJSJSJ

4th July 2005. 01:30 hours

Sam's POV

Just under fifteen minutes to go before we really see something. And all this hard work will see some results. Everything is on line and working properly.

And the General's hiding from me.

Hailey's being unusually quiet. If I was the paranoid type, I'd say she was up to something.

My spine tingles. "Hey Carter." He casually comes and stands beside me. "Mind if I watch from here?"

"Not at all." Well done. No 'sir' or 'General'.

"NASA boys and girls are getting all excited down there. I don't think there's one of 'em that wouldn't give their back teeth to see this."

"And you sir?" Oh damn. All these brain cells and I can't even stop calling him sir for five minutes.

"Me? I should think it was obvious what I'm doing up here."

Right. Amateur astronomer.

"Speaking of which… after this is all over… you're probably gonna want to pour over all the readouts from your doohickeys for hours, aren't you?"

Okay, here's my chance. A once in a lifetime chance to explore the wonders of the Kuiper belt comet, which will still be there in the morning and better organised or… Deep breath. And DON'T say 'sir'. "Unless I get a better offer. It'll take the computer at least… three hours to put together all the data I need."

"Three hours?"

"Approximately."

"Cool… we're not on VOX this time are we?"

"No sir. I checked. Three times."

"Good. Means I can do this."

Huh? Do what? "Sir?"

"Oh not yet Colonel. You finish playing with your doohickeys first. Comet Tempel 1 is important too."

He used it's proper name. "General?" Dammit, he's grinning at me. He's got a plan. He really is up to something.

"Ah ah ah Carter. Business first."

I really hate it when he gets all cryptic on me like this. He's got his hands shoved deep in his pockets and he's rocking back and forth on his heels. He won't last without telling me for ten whole minutes.

Business before what?

JSJSJSJSJS

4th July 2005. 01:40 hours

Jack's POV

Revenge is sweet Carter. You had me squirming for hours yesterday, so now it's your turn.

And its working like a charm. You're fidgeting. I fight back a laugh. If I piss you off too much you'll be mad, and that really defeats the purpose of this exercise.

She jumps as Hailey's voice calls over the intercomm.

"Three minutes to impact."

"All equipment is online at peak efficiency." She replies with a slight blush as she toggles the comm switch on and then off again.

"You're hot, Carter." I state with a wicked smirk.

"Sir!"

"I said you look hot. All this excitement getting to you?"

That earns me a mild glare. Okay, time to back off a bit. "Coffee?"

"Thank you sir."

I give her space as I go pour her a drink. But… yep, time to up the tension. As I come up beside her and pass the mug over, just a casual touch down her back. Shame it's slightly chilly in here for her computers and other toys, so she's kept her BDU jacket on. Still… I can feel her shiver and that reaction sends a thrill straight through me. "If you're so warm, why don't we get you out of this jacket?"

"Two minutes and counting."

"I'm fine sir, really."

"Yes, you are. Very fine Carter." Huh, who knew she could look annoyed and pleased like this at the same time. Must be a woman thing. I've known her nine years now, and I still don't know all about her.

"While you doohickeys are sorting all this information, could we have that talk we've been putting off Sam?"

"Okay."

"Sweet." That was easy.

"On one condition?"

Why did I have to think that? It's like waving a red flag at fate and yelling 'OVER HERE!' at the top of my lungs. "What's the condition?"

"You give me twenty minutes to finish things up."

"Ten." I bargain. If I have to wait much longer I'll go mad.

"Nineteen."

"Fifteen." I can compromise.

"Nineteen or no deal."

She wouldn't back out now… right?

"One minute to impact."

"Well?"

"Alright. Nineteen minutes."

She rewards me with That grin. Wow.

"Thirty seconds to impact."

Jeez, if I have to wait nineteen more minutes… "Ahh, what the hell." I pull her close and kiss her lips.

Oh.

My.

"Ten seconds."

D'Oh!

"Raincheck." She whispers softly and kisses me sweetly on the side of the mouth, before pulling away.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Impact."

Wow.

"Waiting for telemetry from fly-by craft. Early indications are of successful collision."

Oh yeah. There was collision. Definitely a successful mission. She's licking her lips. That is such a turn on.

"You don't really need nineteen whole minutes do ya Sam?"

"You promised." She reminds me without looking up from her computer.

I sigh in defeat. She's not gonna give on this one.

"Don't you want to see the telemetry?"

"It's not the first thing on my mind right now, no."

"It looks spectacular."

"So do you." Hey, now that got a reaction. "I mean it. You're all flustered and… hot."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. But you're still giving me my nineteen minutes."

"Surely your doohickeys and Hailey can take it from here?"

"Who said I was going to spend my nineteen minutes in here?" She retorts with a wicked smile. Damn, I love the way her mind works. "My nineteen minutes start from the moment I leave the lab."

Or not. "Carter!" I groan.

"Why don't you go grab some cake from the commissary? I'll meet you there when I'm done. Cross my heart."

"You want to have this conversation in the commissary?"

"No, I'll meet you in the commissary. Now go on. The faster you get out of here the faster I can."

I sigh. One kiss and she's got me whipped already. "One condition."

She's grinning. Am I that predictable? "Yes?"

"C'm'ere."

"The door is open." She reminds me with a teasing smile, even as she stands up and comes within arms reach.

"I don't care if Hayes himself comes through that door." I dip her and she swings her arms around my neck as we kiss again. This is way bett-

"How does the telemetr… Oops."

Sam pulls back automatically at being caught. Even if it is only Hailey. And, there's no more regs. 'Ding Dong, the regs are gone!'

"Weeell, I'd say things are right on track in here. Will you excuse me, I've got some calculations to do? As you were."

"HAILEY!" I yell as she disappears around the corner. She backtracks quickly. I see Sam giving me a worried look but throw her a quick wink.

"Yes sir?"

"Carter needs a hand finishing up. You just volunteered."

"Yes sir."

"And Ladies, we're on a tight schedule here."

"Yes General. We'll keep 'up' sir." Did Carter just check me out? Yep. She's got that smirk on her face again. I glance over at Hailey who's already engrossed in the telemetry on Carter's computer and debate the wisdom of leaving these two alone with their doohickeys. Carter glances at her watch and subtly nods towards the door.

Fine, I can take a- Hey!

I narrow my eyes as I turn back to look at Carter. She shrugs innocently. Yeah, like Hailey would smack my ass like that.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Nothing nineteen minutes won't fix Colonel."

"Yasureyabetcha."

SJSJSJSJSJ

4th July 2005. 02:15 hours

Sam's POV

Well, it's not exactly seductive, but at least I've had a shower and I'm in clean clothes. It's not like I expected to need the sexy underwear on this trip. I didn't even pack any civvies.

When we get home I'll… Oh hell, I'll be going straight back to Nevada, while he goes to Washington.

There's always weekends… if both of us can get away. But I won't be seeing him every day. Like I used to when we were team-mates, colleagues. I have a sudden desire to see his Cabin again, except this time there'll be no Teal'c and Daniel, and no fishing.

Not that I didn't enjoy the fishing. I did. We'll just have better things to do with our time. I was right, I should have taken him up on his offer years ago.

But, there's no point in dwelling on the past. What's done is done. And we do have a lot to talk about so we might not ev… No. One way or another Jack O'Neill will be mine by breakfast.

Okay, last check in the mirror. Hair's brushed. Teeth are clean. Clothes straight. And time is running out.

As I head for the commissary I wonder if he's gotten me some Jell-O again. That would be a nice gesture. I can't remember the last time I ate so much Jell-O as the last couple of days. But then again, General Smits doesn't order it in. Daniel tells me that General Landry hasn't rescinded the order to have it brought in to the SGC yet.

I miss him. I miss Teal'c too. After sleeping, eating and practically living with my three guys for seven years, it's hard to suddenly be cut off. The General calls every two days, but it's not the same. Daniel calls daily when he's on-world and chats at ninety miles an hour about the latest machine I'll probably be receiving. Teal'c tries to be there at the same time and says a few words.

Of course, we haven't been as close as we were, in the past year. Pete and the General's promotion kind of put a dampener on things, but…

Damn. He looks good enough to eat. And he's eating Jell-O. My blue Jell-O. I clear my throat as I approach and he looks up, giving me a lazy once over before bringing his eyes back up to meet mine, with a wink. No one else is in here right now, so we can talk a little.

"Hungry sir?"

"What can I say? I had this sudden craving for blue Jell-O."

I sit down opposite him and he pushes the bowl towards me. I glance down at it to see how much is left and freeze. A heart. He's made me a blue Jell-O heart. I look up into his eyes and smile my thanks. His uncertain look turns into that cocky grin that I… adore.

"Can I eat this?" I ask softly.

"It's food Carter. That's what you usually do with it." He quips, his eyes laughing as he passes me a spoon.

"Thanks."

"So, Sam, now that we've established that we're no longer in the same chain of command, what's it going to take for you to call me by my name?"

"Practice Jonathan."

"Ahh!"

I giggle. I know how much he hates that. But he deserves some revenge.

"Only my Mom ever calls me that. And you are most definately Not my Mom, Samantha."

"Just as well given some of the thoughts I've had over the years."

He raises an eyebrow and in a mocking tone asks "Indeed?"

"Like you haven't done the same thing Mr.-If-Only-There-Were-Two-Carter's." It's hard to think which of us was the most embarrassed that day in the Control room.

"Hey, I was tired."

"And do I have to remind you of your 'sidearm' sir?"

"I was wounded. Delirious."

"Uh huh."

"I'm only human Sam."

"Yes. What did you write in Ancient up at the Cabin that you didn't want me to know about?"

"This sort of stuff."

It's my turn to raise an eyebrow and he sighs.

"Come up there with me some day and I'll translate it for you."

"Deal. But you don't have to blackmail me in to going. It really is very beautiful up there. And now I don't have any reason not to go."

"I always wondered if there was just one thing stopping you from going."

"We both know what would've happened if we'd gone there alone. I wasn't willing to risk your career on secrets."

"My career? Sam, about the only reg I've never broken is that one, but I wasn't gonna risk your career."

"I'd have resigned in a second if I thought you cared enough. Look at you now though. A General. I was so proud of you when you got your promotion after… the download."

"I'm glad you didn't resign just for me. We'd have probably started blaming each other."

"Well, it's not like I would have stayed home, barefoot and pregnant all the time. The SGC would've hired me as a civilian or I could've gotten another job easily with my scientific background."

I look up at the door as a couple of airmen walk in. So much for our talk. The General turns, glances at them and then nods subtly to me.

"So, why do they describe it as a Comet sneezing? It's not like comet's have a nose, right?"

I giggle softly. "No sir. They don't have a nose. The force that the impactor has hit the comet caused thousands of visible particles to be thrown outwards and-"

"Carter!" He protests with a quick grin. "Forget I asked and finish your Jell-O."

JSJSJSJSJS

4th July 2005. 02:30 hours

Jack's POV

"This is awkward." Says Sam, sitting beside me on the bed in the VIP quarters. Not much bigger than the standard quarters, but-

Gah! I so should not be thinking dumb ass thoughts like that, right now.

"It's getting there." I reply. We're not used to being able to do this yet. We're not used to being able to talk about feelings either, but we were doing great before those two airmen showed up. At least I thought we were.

The trouble with being here right now, and it's the only problem, is that there's nowhere else for us to be alone. We can't sit quietly somewhere and talk out the things we have to… first. We don't have the time, or the space.

"When are you going to take me back to the Cabin?"

"When do you want to go?" I counter.

"Now would be good. We could light the fire like we did when the guys were there and cook marshmallows again."

"Sam, you're getting my sweet tooth."

"Not yet I'm not." She teases and we both laugh. I sling an arm around her shoulders and we lean back on the head board, swinging our legs up onto the bed. She rests her head on my shoulder and reaches up to hold the hand that's around her.

"I have missed you Sam. Even when… you were with him, at least I could still see you every day. We might not have been as close as before our promotions, but I knew I'd see you, if only from a distance."

She's biting her lower lip. Something she only does when she's nervous or scared. "I kept wishing you'd call. The first couple of weeks, until I figured out your routine… I was so afraid you'd stop."

"Never." I press a kiss to her forehead and she snuggles closer.

"What are we going to do sir?"

"First things first, you have got to call me Jack. Come on. Say it. Please."

"Jack."

I can't help it. I've got to kiss her for that. We pull back only when breathing becomes an issue.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Is this going to be a one off just to get it out of our systems?"

"Not for me. I may not be good at this romance thing, but please believe me when I tell you that we… I meant it when I told you 'always' Sam. I still do. I just hope you can put up with this cranky old guy with bad knees."

"This guy, who is not old, has got a lot of good things going for him. He's funny. He's smart, even when he pretends to be less than what he is. He's sexy as hell. And haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'You're only as old as the woman you feel', Jack?" She kisses me.

"Is that an invitation Sam?" I ask with a smirk.

The evil Carter grin is back. I'm really starting to like it. "It is the fourth of July today Jack. Why don't we make our own fireworks?"

The End


	2. Author's note

A/N: Tonight, I will be posting a sequel to this fic, featuring S/J shippiness & angst; at least three Ba'al clones; Thor; Heimdall; Daniel; Teal'c; Dr Carolyn Lam; Hailey and Agent Barrett.

But in the mean time:

SAVE STARGATE!

You can easily sign THE petition

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/Stargate/index(dot)html 

and send your e-mails to:

feedback(atsign)scifi(dot)com

And

Mgmonline(atsign)mgm(dot)com

or write FEEDBACK  
100 Universal City Plaza  
Universal City, CA 91608

Or to whoever you think can help. Get everyone you know to do the  
same.


	3. Ba'al's Blunder 1

Title: Cosmic collision 2: Great Ba'al's of Fire

Rating: T

Author: Natters17uk

Pairing: Sam and Jack

Summary: Set approximately 4 months after Cosmic Collision.

Sequel to Cosmic Collision

Spoilers: Ex Deus Machina, Season 9

Category: Romance / Angst

Written: 24 November 2005

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I am making no money out of doing this.

SJ JS SJ JS

Chapter 1

Sam's POV - November 9th 2005 03.45am

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Some days, it doesn't pay to be a Lieutenant Colonel.

"Aaamm?" enquires the voice beside me as I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." I press a kiss to the brow of the head just visible against the pillows and start to climb out of bed.

Unfortunately, the man sharing this bed is used to waking up in less than two seconds in emergency situations. After a lifetime in the service, it's near impossible to kick the habit. I find myself pinned to the bed, underneath him and a voice growls in my ear.

"Stay."

"Sir, I have to catch this flight and get back to the SGC."

He chuckles and I bite my lip as I realise my slip. "You'd think that super powered brain of yours could call me by my name full time now. Carter."

I grasp the wrist of the hand that reaches for the hem of my nightie and halt its progress. "Jack. My plane leaves in thirty minutes."

"They'll wait. I'll call ahead. There are SOME advantages to being a grumpy old man with two stars on my shoulders ya know. Anyway, we're a five minute drive from the airport."

Old man, my mik'ta. The same 'old man' that kept me awake past 0200 this morning. The 'old man' who carried me up the two flights of stairs to his rented apartment in DC last night 'just because he can'. The 'old man' that beat the stuffing out of three SGC raw recruits last month in the war games.

The same 'old man' who is currently using his teeth to pull apart the ties on my shoulders and… "Where's the damn phone Jack?"


	4. Ba'al's Blunder 2

Chapter 2

Jack's POV - November 9th 2005 05.00am

"Be careful Carter." I whisper as we salute each other, a few feet apart, beside the plane waiting to take Sam back to the SGC. Half a dozen AirForce officers and non-comms acting like they're not watching us out of the windows. Nosy assholes.

"You too sir." She replies with a subtle lick of her lips.

The vixen. The hot Lt. Col. of a vixen, who is now sooo out from under my direct command. And under me in a much better way.

Or she was twenty minutes ago.

I watch her sway her hips deliberately as she walks up the ramp and I subtly readjust myself.

Thank God for Air planes. They make the 2400 and whatever odd klicks separating us during the workweek that much smaller. Or they would do if either of us had a 'normal' 9-5, Monday to Friday workweek.

Hey, what's normal anyway?

For me? Wake up, eat breakfast, meetings (aka wish I had Sam sitting across from me explaining some doohickey), reports (aka imagine I can smell her perfume on any report that has come from the SGC), lunch (red jell-o or cake). More meetings. More reports. Go home, eat, call Sam when she's on world, sleep.

I watch the plane taxi down the runway, automatically noting the pilot's actions as he - "or she" adds the voice in my head that always sounds like Sam - adjusts for the wind and weather conditions in the pre-dawn darkness.

For the hundredth time I consider resigning and moving back to the Springs. Waiting for Sam to come home every day. Spending our nights together. Convincing her to stop procrastinating and finally accept my ring.

It's not like I wanna marry her this second. But since Danny boy and T brought it up the first time I visited the SGC after we… how did Cassie put it? Oh yeah, we finally got off our butts and did something about this thing between us.

I thought I had it all planned. The romantic candle light dinner. Chicks love that kinda thing. Roses. Stargazing on her roof. The ring I had made suits her perfectly and I was even down on my damn knees.

But since when has anything gone smoothly for us? The second I plucked up the courage to ask her, the phone rang. The SGC.

Sam helped me to my feet and left me to clear up as she kissed me on the cheek, promising she'd think about it. Five minutes later, she was changed and driving to work.

I had to leave before the crisis was over and we didn't see each other for three weeks. I left the ring on her bedside table next to the picture she has of us. But in all our phone conversations, she never talked about it. Not once.

I finally managed to arrange a flight for her to come down here for a day. Couple of hours later, we were making out like teenagers on my sofa when her dog tags caught on my zipper. After a few frustrating seconds she got them untangled, but I saw my ring on there. She blushed and told me she was still thinking about it, before distracting me thoroughly.

She didn't take three weeks to say yes to… him.

The ringing mobile phone interrupts my sombre thoughts.

"O'Neill."

"General. It's Hopkins."

Ahh, the lackey. Smart kid. Even if he never sleeps.

"What is it today Hoppy?"

"General Jumper and President Hayes have called a meeting to discuss the Ori sir. In an hour."

An hour? It's 0500 hours and they want to meet in an hour? Don't these guys know how important sleep is when I was kept awake all night and half the morning by the hot blonde I had in my bed?

"General O'Neill?"

Apparently they don't. "I'll be there Hoppy."


	5. Ba'al's Blunder 3

Chapter 3

Sam's POV - November 10th 2005 12.20 p.m.

"Colonel Carter, report to the briefing room. Repeat, Colonel Carter report to the briefing room."

I blink as I look up from the microscope in front of me, allowing my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the light before switching off all the equipment. I knew I shouldn't have started this experiment, but the chance to study the –

"Hey Sam. Glad I caught you." says Daniel as he hurries into my lab, clothing and glasses askew as usual. Daniel takes the 'geek' image to the next level, with three files clasped haphazardly under his left arm and another open in his hands.

"Hi Daniel. I've got to report to the briefing room. Can it wait?"

"Uh… sure. I'll just leave the reports on your desk?"

"Thanks." I stand up and steady myself against the table for a second before heading for the door.

"You okay?" asks Daniel as he follows me out, locking the door behind us.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Didn't catch up on much sleep from your quick trip to Washington, huh?" He questions with a smug grin.

"I might be slightly jet-lagged." I reply sheepishly, telling myself to keep quiet about the late night phone call I had from Jack last night.

"So, did you two talk about permanent arrangements yet?"

"Not exactly."

"Sam."

"How can I talk about it Daniel if I don't know what I'm going to say? You may have noticed it's been a little busy around here lately?"

"Have you told Jack that?"

"Sort of." I wince as I remember distracting him from asking me all those awkward questions. Although it was kinda fun.

"Which means?"

"We didn't get a chance, okay?"

"You were there for over 18 hours and you didn't talk about it once?"

"We mentioned it, but we were… busy with other stuff."

"Uh huh." He comments with that damn grin again. "Busy. Right."

I punch him on the arm in warning as he stops in the control room, while I head up the stairs into the briefing room. It is empty, but I see General Landry talking to someone out of sight in his office and he waves me in.

I take a deep breath to compose myself and enter the General's office. "Sir?"

"Sam, how many times have I got to ask ya to drop the sir?" asks Jack as he steps forward from the corner of the room. My heart automatically skips a beat before settling into a new faster rhythm as he approaches me.

"General O'Neill." I greet Jack and catch my lover's wink before glancing unsteadily to General Landry who is studying a report on his desk in deep concentration. One of Jack's hands rests on my back as he draws me closer and I feel my body responding automatically to the look in his eyes and his hands on me.

"Surprise." He whispers softly with a twinkle in his eye, before squeezing my hand and then drawing back to a respectful distance.

I chance another look at Landry, who has kept his eyes on his desk the whole time.

"So Hank. Can I steal Sam for lunch? I can debrief her later."

My eyes widen at the audacity of the man beside me.

General Landry looks up and takes note of the flush in my cheeks before turning to Jack with an evil look in his eye.

"Perhaps you should inform her for the reason for your presence here first Jack?"

Why does the Earth never open up and swallow you when you want it to? Or an off-world activation would be good right about now?

"Well Sam, I'm here to check out the people under me. See how they cope when they're backed against the wall."

I'm going to kill him. I swear, I'm going to kill him if he doesn't stop.

"The President felt that a quick trip down here for me would improve morale. What with the Oreo's trying to take over the galaxy and all. Ya know, I think I feel more up already."

"Well, perhaps you should begin your inspection after lunch Jack. Colonel Carter, I'm sure you can keep General O'Neill out of trouble?"

"An impossible request General." I quip and Landry chuckles as Jack turns hurt eyes on me.

"Then you're the best woman for the job. Dismissed Colonel. Jack, I'll see you later."

I execute a smart salute and a parade ground turn before leaving my CO's office. "Behave yourself out there Jack." Comes Landry's warning.

"Me?" comes the innocent voice of my … partner before he follows me out. "So, Carter? Is there cake today?" he asks as he falls into step behind me on the stairs.

My reply is cut off as Daniel catches sight of us. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Danny-boy. Just an official inspection by order of President Hayes. Got time for lunch?"

"Sure Jack. I think Teal'c's down there already."

"Cool." He shoves his hands deep in his pockets, nodding as a few airman salute him as he walks past and occasionally ordering "At ease airman before you strain something."

When we get to the Commissary, he immediately heads for Teal'c's table and is greeting with the traditional Jaffa arm-shake and a Teal'c equivalent of a big grin. By the time Daniel and I make it across the room, Jack is fidgeting again and gestures for Daniel and I to sit down.

"I'll get it Danny, Carter."

"Thanks Jack" says Daniel, as he sits down and I frown at his unusual behaviour. Daniel just shrugs his shoulders and grins at me.

A few minutes later, Jack is back with three coffees, a filled roll for Daniel, a big slice of cake for himself, and a ham salad roll and two helpings of jell-o. One red, and one blue.

He places the ham salad roll in front of me and keeps back the two bowls of Jell-O as he digs into his cake. I raise my eyebrows at him and his eyes gesture to the roll in front of me. I sigh and obey his request. He's worried about my eating habits again.

I have to admit, I am hungry. And the baguette does look fresh. I glance at him again and then an idea comes to mind.

Revenge.

I take a quick look around. No body is paying us any attention and Daniel is chattering away happily about his latest off-world find. I pick up the baguette and bite off the end, licking my lips and moaning very softly. Jack sits up instantly, while Daniel keeps talking and Teal'c keeps eating.

I consider taking off my boots and playing footsie with Jack under the table but quickly change my mind. Too awkward to get my boots on and off. Too obvious and anyone could catch us in the crowded room.

I take another bite and Jack studiously nods at Daniel, trying to ignore me, so I pick up his coffee mug and bring it to my lips, sipping quietly, before placing it back down in front of him. His eyes widen as he glances at the mug now baring a hint of lipstick, before bringing it to his own lips and draining it all in one go.

I continue eating my baguette and Jack flinches every time I take a bite. Finally finished, I push my plate away. Now finger or spoon? Nah, too obvious. I casually pick a piece of icing off his plate with my spoon.

He frowns at me and I look back at him innocently. He pushes across my bowl of blue Jell-O and I look down at it and pout.

His eyes widen. 'What?' He asks silently with his eyes.

I push the bowl back to him.

Teal'c and Daniel are both watching our interaction.

Jack shakes his head silently and I allow a pleading look to come into my eyes. "Aren't you hungry for Jell-O Carter?" he asks.

"Yes sir. I'm just waiting for the preparation to be completed." I reply, enjoying the game now.

Daniel rolls his eyes at us, but continues talking, offering us cover.

Jack looks closer at my bowl before shaking his head again. "It looks done to me Carter."

My pout increases and I carefully reach across to rest a finger on his knee. To his credit, Jack doesn't jump like I thought he would. I trace a small heart on his knee and this time the shake of his head is more obvious.

"No Sam." He states softly and I dig my short but effective nails into his leg. He winces and then huffs, picking up his spoon.

Ah hah. Victory. A few seconds later, my bowl is pushed back towards me. Teal'c raises an eyebrow and Daniel smirks into his coffee as they catch sight of the heart traced into the surface of the jell-o. I dig in with relish and Jack mutters something under his breath.

"Still talking in Ancient occasionally then Jack?" asks Daniel with a wink in my direction.

"From time to time Daniel."

I make a mental note to ask Daniel what Jack said later.


	6. Ba'al's Blunder 4

Chapter 4

Jack's POV - November 10th 2005 13.55 p.m.

Daniel is making moves to go again. As much as I'd love to be alone, very alone, with the hot woman by my side, on base, she needs to keep her reputation intact. I beg him with my eyes to stick with us and he agrees, not understanding, but trusting me.

So I crossed the line earlier with Hank. But I checked it with him first. We both know what a stickler for the rules and excellent officer Sam is. And I wouldn't hurt her career for the world, but Hank was my friend long before he was her CO.

Besides, she sure got me back in the commissary. The looks I got from SpaceMonkey and T were more than enough penance in my book. Of course, if she wants some private penance tonight, I sure ain't gonna complain.

Sam is explaining her most recent doohickey to me. I had to ask what it was didn't I? Old habits die hard. I think she's surprised that I haven't interrupted her yet or started fiddling with something. Truth is… I've missed it. I have no idea what she's talking about, but that's okay. 'Cause she does. And she's here talking to me, her hands gesturing to emphasise her points, her eyes sparkling.

I catch Daniel rolling his eyes at me and throw a paperclip at him as Sam turns her back for a second. Hah! Perfect shot. Right in the middle of his forehead.

"Jack!" He whines causing Sam to stop her explanation mid word and glare at me.

"What? I didn't do nothin'." I protest and Daniel starts babbling about something at 90 miles per hour. "Ahh! Danny, Carter was explaining something important. Shh."

"You didn't even understand a word she said."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Guys, please!" protests Sam with a laugh and I smirk at her while Danny grumbles something under his breath.


	7. Ba'al's Blunder 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. There may be a few delays over the next couple of weeks, while the horses & I move home, but I promise to get this out as soon as I can.

Jack's POV - November 10th 2005 18.45 p.m.

"Jack?" Sam's voice pulls me from my doze and I automatically check my surroundings. We're back at her place. Cool. "We're here."

"Sorry Sam. Jet lag." I reply and I'm treated a to soft smile. I stretch my legs as far as I can and wish again for my truck. When I sold it I was thinking about rarely coming back here except to see Daniel or Teal'c occasionally. Sam was in Nevada. I was selling my house. She was selling her bike. And what was the point in keeping the gas guzzling truck that would just sit in traffic in D.C. going nowhere fast.

"It's okay. It has been a long week. I'm pretty tired too."

"Tired enough to go straight to bed?" I ask, trying to put an innocent look on my face. Don't think it works though.

"Maybe. Might not make it as far as the bed though." She replies, climbing out of the Volvo.

I scramble out of her car and we race to the door like a couple of kids.

Sam's hands are shaking as she puts the key in the lock, while I work on distracting her as best I can. There's a patch of skin just under her left ear that makes her – Ah hah.

The answering moan as I suckle that sweet spot is my reward and I push the door open, slamming it behind us as I pull her closer.

We make it as far as the couch.


	8. Ba'al's Blunder 6

Chapter 6

Daniel's POV - November 10th 2005 19.57

As we pull up in front of Sam's place, I see Teal'c assessing the shadows for any potential threats. Sam's car is parked in it's usual spot and there are no lights on in the house.

We knock on the door, waiting patiently.

Five minutes later, I reach for my key, as Teal'c knocks for the eighth time with no reply.

"Sam?" I call as we enter her house. "Hello."

I switch on the lights in the hall and hear a soft but distinctively familiar male snore from the living room. Teal'c tilts his head to one side and shares a raised eyebrow with Colonel Mitchell. We stealthily head in that direction, Teal'c flips the light on and I freeze in the doorway.

"What?" asks Cam from behind me as he peeks over my shoulder. "Holy…"

Sam and Jack are entwined on the couch, barely covered by the afghan throw that usually rests on the back of Sam's sofa. Sam is mostly hidden beneath Jack's weight. Various items of clothing are scattered throughout the room, including a bra hanging off the corner of the TV in the corner.

"O'Neill." Calls Teal'c and I wince as Jack comes around quickly.

"Hey General. Don't make any sudden movements okay?" warns Cameron and I see Jack's eyes take in our presence before he subtly readjusts the afghan to cover Sam better.

"Hey guys. What'cha doing?"

"We wished to verify ColonelCarter's safety O'Neill. She did not answer her mobile or home telephone."

My eyes flicker to the telephone, knocked off the end table by a pair of BDU pants.

"Ah." He nods nonchalant.

Sam issues a soft moan and nuzzles Jack.

"Hey Sam. You've got visitors." He whispers softly and her reply is muffled as she hides her face from the bright light in Jack's chest.

I clear my throat, embarrassed to see two of my best friends nearly naked on her couch.

Sam freezes and then pops her head up. "Shit. Umm. Hi guys." She tries to act casual about readjusting the afghan and Jack hisses and drops his head against the pillow as she fidgets under him.

"ColonelCarter." Replies Teal'c with amusement as Cameron continues to stare at the long female leg still wrapped around Jack's. "We shall temporarily retire to the kitchen for beer."

"Thanks T." answers Jack as the Jaffa hauls us both out of the doorway giving the couple some privacy.


	9. Ba'al's Blunder 7

Chapter 7

Sam's POV - November 10th 2005 20.05 p.m.

Jack is talking quietly, asking me to wake up. I nuzzle closer to him and mumble "Five more minutes Jack" against his chest.

The clearing of a second male throat brings me fully alert within a second.

I poke my head up and feel a fiery blush spread from my face and downwards. Cameron, Teal'c and Daniel in the doorway to my living room, while Jack and I lay entwined on my couch with the afghan pulled over us to keep out the cold.

"Shit. Umm. Hi guys."

I feel a draft and adjust the afghan but the growl that issues from Jack's throat urges me to both keep still and move in the same instant. I listen to the good angel on my shoulder and keep very still.

This is sooo not my day. Although, it has had it's bonuses.

Dammit, concentrate Samantha.

"ColonelCarter." States Teal'c with amusement sparkling in his dark eyes. "We shall temporarily retire to the kitchen for beer."

"Thanks T." answers Jack against my neck as the Jaffa hauls both of my teammates out of the doorway giving us a chance to get out of this awkward situation.

Jack carefully draws back and sneaks a glance at the doorway before reaching for his briefs, leaving me under the afghan for a second before I hastily look around for my clothes. Jack pulls on his shirt and passes me my panties from their position against the wall and then my bra from the corner of the TV.

I quickly shove both items into the pocket of my pants, drawing them up as Jack grabs his own and throws my t-shirt and BDU jacket towards me. We glance around for any other misplaced clothing and to my horror I realise we've left a wet spot on my couch.

"Jack." I point to the spot, unable to make my mouth work properly.

"It's okay Sam, we'll get it cleaned. Throw a pillow over it for now." He takes the afghan from my hands and chucks the pillow casually over the mark, before drawing me out the door and upstairs, the stained afghan resting over his shoulder.

My inner devil longs to pinch the fine six wiggling up the stairs in front of me, but I hear hushed whispers from the kitchen and mentally slap her down.

We enter my bedroom and I finally let out the moan of despair that has been threatening to overwhelm me since I woke up. Jack gently takes me in his arms and I hide my face in his chest.

"It's okay Sam. It was just the guys. No one is going to think any less of you I promise. In fact, I think our reputation just got a big boost." He whispers against my hair and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Your ego, perhaps." I reply, drawing back with a deep breath and Jack leers at me, making me laugh.

His leer softens to a smile. "You gonna be okay?"

I mentally review the incident. In a few days I might be able to look back on it as funny… "Not right now, but I will be."

"You want me to get rid of the guys? I could go back to the SGC if you need to be alone?"

I smile and he breathes a sigh of relief. "You can be really sweet sometimes Jack O'Neill." I state and kiss him sweetly. "But if you think you're gonna leave me alone General, we'll have to arm wrestle."

"If we're going back downstairs you need a shower. And so do I. Hey… we could share? Saves time and water."

I giggle and shake my head. "Maybe later fly-boy. You first. I need a minute."

He watches me carefully for a few moments. "Okay." He heads for the bathroom, dropping the afghan in my washing basket as he goes.

I hunt around for some clean clothes for us both. My closet has a small selection of Jack's civvies and I pull out his jeans, some briefs and a white t-shirt, laying them on the bed before hunting for my own clothes. I take off my dog tags and place them carefully on my dresser.

A minute later, Jack comes out of my bathroom with just a towel around his waist, scrubbing his hair dry with a hand towel. I catch myself staring before he can call me on it and walk past him into the bathroom. "Back in a second. Wait for me."

"Always." Comes his soft reply as I close the door.

I step in the shower and scrub down, washing my hair quickly before switching off the water and stepping out. I glance in the mirror and catch sight of the hickey on my collarbone. At least he's discrete. I brush my teeth and head back into the bedroom. Jack is seated on the bed, fully dressed, fiddling with my dog tags and the ring still attached to them.

He keeps his eyes on the ring as I dress and brush my hair, before I gently remove the chain from his grasp and slip it back around my neck, tucking the tags and the ring beneath my shirt, as hidden as the hickey he gave me. "How do I look?"

"Hot. Sexy. Gorgeous."

I giggle again as he stalks towards me, backing me against the wall, as he promised earlier. We share a brief kiss before Jack draws back with a curse, stomping to the closet and pulling out a shirt. He draws it on, leaving it buttoned but untucked.

"Downstairs Colonel, now." He orders and I smirk wickedly at him, before preceding him out of my room and downstairs. His hand rests on the small of my back as I hesitate in the doorway to the kitchen. "Love you Sam." He whispers in my ear, before striding into the room. "Hey guys. You haven't drunk all our good beer have you?"

SJ JS SJ JS

A/N: Okay people, probably the last chapter until 14th September, as I will be 'net-less while I move home. I will get around to the actual plot… eventually. ;) Thanks for all the lovely reviews.


End file.
